George's Whispers
by icestar663
Summary: George sitting at Fred grave 20 or so years after the Battle of Hogwarts. This was originally a One-Shot. Will be written as George pouring out his thoughts to his Twin Brother's gravestone. VERY angsty - Currently on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic (kind of obvious) and it came to me after spending a day at Quidditch practice and then trying to go to sleep. Ah how inspiration loves to strike at 3am. I'm not sure how much this sticks to what's been said as canon. **

**Please review, I'd love some feedback.**

"I miss you. People tell me that I should have been able to move on by now, but I can't. You were my other half, we were happy together. Fred Jr. is old enough now that he can recognise that his daddy's sad at the same time every year – sadder than he normally is. How can I move on from losing my twin? We were like the same person and losing you was like losing a huge chunk of myself.

It's been even harder the last few years. I think the only time I properly laughed was when Ron got his muggle driving license. I haven't called him Ronnikins since we lost you. It hasn't felt right to, not without you.

Fred, I feel like I'm losing my mind. I can't focus on anything, not even the joke shop. That was our dream, not mine. Angelina threw me out the other day because I've been lashing out for no real reason and drinking too much firewhisky. The only reason I can think of is that it's been twenty years. Twenty years since the battle. Since I lost you.

I've been thinking a lot more about death recently, wondering what it feels like. Does it hurt? The actual dying and being dead part I mean, not how you died. Do you still look the same? I don't want to die and be stuck as an old man if you're still young. I don't have anyone I can properly talk to now. No one really listens to what I'm actually trying to say and just think I'm suicidal. I don't know... maybe I am a little. I miss you so much it's like I'm in constant pain. Do you feel it too? Can you even hear me?

It's getting late. I've been sitting out here for hours trying to figure out what to say. Before I was always the planner, the schemer. You were always more impulsive but when I come here I lose all my words. All I have is the pain in my heart. I'll come back and see you again soon Fred. I love you."

The ginger man stood up stiffly, he didn't have a coat with him and the growing darkness had brought with it a chill that seeped through his thin clothing.

As he turned to leave he was completely unaware of the almost invisible spirit sitting on the grave. "I miss you too George..." the ghostly figure whispered to his twin's receding back before fading away into nothingness. Awaiting his brother's next visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Okay so this was originally going to just be a one-shot but it turns out a certain George Weasley isn't going to leave me alone. So here's some more of George's whispers. This is going to be written as entirely as possible as George sitting at Fred's grave talking to him.**

**Please review**

"Ron was waiting for me when I got back. Did I tell you I've been staying with Ron and Hermione since Angelina chucked me out? Anyway, he was annoyed with me because I'd just lost control and stormed out. When I went up to the spare room I've been staying in it turns out he'd gone into my room and found my stash of Firewhisky. He wouldn't listen to anything I said to him, just said I wasn't getting it back. After what I've been through, don't you think I deserve something to help me unwind. To help me forget for a while. I wasn't hurting anyone by getting drunk in my room.

Fred I miss you so much. Every moment of the day I miss you. I smashed all the mirrors in the house because it hurts too much to see my reflection. Every time I walk past a mirror I still think it's you. Still hope it's you.

I know the others are just worried about me but I want them to leave me alone. I want to be able to just curl up and drink and... try to forget... try to forget how much it still hurts so much to know you're gone.

I can't stay long today, Freddie. I need to be back at the shop, Lee's been helping out a bit recently but it's not fair to just leave him to do it all. I would sell it but I don't know what else I could do instead... It was our dream, Freddie. I don't want to run it without you but I don't think I'll be able to cope selling it.

I haven't spoken to Angelina for almost a month now. When she threw me out she told me not to contact them until I got my life straight. Sh-She called me by your name, Freddie... even after all these years... I-I can't help but wonder... d-did she ever love me for me at all...?

I better go... Ron said if I was back late tonight he wouldn't let me back into the house and I have nowhere else to go. Other than the Leaky Cauldron of course. If I get locked out again I guess I'll just spend the time travelling around on the Knight Bus. They know me quite well on there and don't mind me curling up on a bed at the back with a couple of bottles of Firewhisky until I can get back into wherever I'm staying. I Love you Freddie and I miss you so much. I'll come back and see you again soon."


End file.
